Forever Timeless
by lanellexx
Summary: As Mason Industries continues to send Lucy, Rufus, and Wyatt through time Wyatt and Lucy begin to realize the depth of their feelings for each other while chasing after Garcia Flynn. Please vote and review:) Don't forget Timeless Monday nights on NBC
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

Wow! Timeless is absolutely amazing and due to the extreme lack of Wyatt/Lucy fanfiction I am writing some:) They are really, really cute! This fanfiction is also posted on Wattpad and AO3 enjoy, and do comment any ideas for the story , grammatical errors, constructive criticism, etc. but do be nice! I believe I'm going to try to update once a day with a chapter about the length of chapter one, or every two or three day with a longer chapter. Most updates will be later at night (probably by 10PM at latest.) I will also begin work on a series of one-shots dedicated to Wyatt/Lucy with slight Rufus/Jiya so be on the look out for that. Don't forget to vote and spread the word about this fanfic! I'm only going to put this here but ALL RIGHTS TO NBC AND WRITERS OF TIMELESS. Thanks and don't forget Timeless Monday nights on NBC:))


	2. Chapter One

3rd POV

Lucy rubbed her eyes as she walked into Mason Industries at 4 A.M. Connor Mason had started making it a habit to call the team in before dawn, and honestly it was starting to annoy everyone. She turned off the hallway and was greeted by a tired looking Rufus juggling three cups of coffee. Judging by the bags under his eyes he had gotten about as much as sleep as she had due to their last mission ending only six hours earlier.

"Morning," Lucy sighed walking with Rufus into the warehouse," Is that for Wyatt?"

Rufus nodded, "Yeah, he's in wardrobe, but I haven't had a chance to take it to him."

Lucy nodded and gripped her coffee tighter taking in its warmth," I'll take it down."

Rufus handed the coffee over to Lucy and headed towards the Lifeboat. She breathed a deep sigh and started to make her way to wardrobe. Things had gotten pretty hectic between the three after they returned from the 60's, but things seemed to be evening out between Rufus, Wyatt, and her especially after her and Wyatt's talk while in the 1700's during the French and Indian War. She turned the corner and was greeted by racks upon racks of period clothing.

Lucy turned and headed to the dressing area, where she found Wyatt tying his shoes. She made her way towards him and sat down.

"Coffee?" she held the cup out towards him.

He took it and a small smile graced his lips. He looked slightly more rested than she felt, and Lucy felt a sense of relief that he was getting any sleep at all after his episodes during the Alamo. He hand't mentioned it, but she could tell by his blank stares and jumpiness from the guns that he was experiencing PTSD while they were in the Alamo.

"Do you know where we are going, or did Mason just say the time period?" Lucy questioned taking a small sip of her mocha.

"Mason mentioned the 1950's and England, but nothing specific. I wonder what Flynn would want there," Wyatt sighed and bent back down to finish his shoes.

"Well, possibly the coronation. Maybe the Queen's father, soviet spies, Churchill, Princess Margret. There are a lot of things that happened in 1950's England. Wait up for me, and I'll change," Lucy stood and disappeared behind a rack of clothes.

Lucy returned a few minutes later with a blue-purple dress with buttons on the front, capped sleeves, and the signature 50's dress length. She returned to Wyatt and the two walked back to the warehouse to be briefed for their next mission.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You think Flynn wants to stop the coronation of Elizabeth? How? Does he want to kill her? Help her father get better?" Lucy looked between Mason and Christopher.

"We are not quite sure, but he's there. We know that he is in 1952 London, and he wants to mess with the coronation, but we don't know how specifically. We know there is a party in London that will have many of the Lords and higher class London citizens. Start there, and we already have extra outfits for all of you in the lifeboat. You all will probably be there for a week or two, " Christopher stated sliding a file to Lucy containing information about their mission.

"And our families? This is longer than we've been away before," Rufus asked, piping up for the first time throughout the meeting.

"We have notified them telling them you are all on a business trip for about two weeks," Mason replied, before standing up, "You all need to leave soon. There are a lot of blanks to fill in."

The five stand and return to the warehouse area. Rufus leaves Wyatt and Lucy to check the control room of the Lifeboat. The two slowly make their way to the travel device.

"Queen Elizabeth II's coronation. Wow," Lucy sighs.

They are going to London in 1952 to protect the coronation of the current Queen of England. Even after all their travels this was crazy.

"Yeah, I know. Glad you stuck with this job right?" Wyatt questions with a small smile.

Lucy reciprocates the smile and the two head towards the prepped Lifeboat, excited for their upcoming adventure.

The three climb into the Lifeboat and strap into their seat belts. Rufus presses a few buttons and they begin to feel the hum and vibration of the Lifeboat preparing to jump times.

"Ready?" Wyatt grins at Lucy.

"Very," she grins back and squeezes the seatbelt as the Lifeboat whirs out of 2016 and into 1952.


End file.
